To Love Across Worlds
by ayako
Summary: There is a secret race of magical beings, hidden away by an ancient curse. A curse that is about to be broken... AU. Also, there will be slash, and People, Lily and Harry are just the main characters, there is no incest!
1. The Forsaken Child

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

I doubt anyone reading this does

Though if J.K. Rowling is I would be honored to have a review

lol

The Forsaken Child

Harry Potter sat by the window of his room, the smallest bedroom in Number 4, Privet Dr. staring blankly out the window. It had been just about two months since he had foolhardily led the escape party consisting of him, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna to the Ministry to save his Godfather who was supposedly being held there by Voldemort. It had been just about two months since he had gotten his Godfather killed and almost gotten all his dearest friends killed as well.

In the distance he could see a white form gracefully gliding down towards his window. He slowly opened his window to prevent it from creaking too loudly and alerting his family that he had let Hedwig out before darkness. It was Neville's birthday today and he had wanted to send the boy something. A brief smile ghosted over his face as he stroked his companion. Hedwig blinked up at him with a knowing glint in her eyes then hooted reproachfully before launching herself into the air to land on her stand. Sighing Harry stood up and flopped down onto his bed, only to rise when something crunched underneath him. Picking it up he realized it was today's Daily Profit. He would have thrown it away in disgust had he not seen the headlines.

**Deatheaters Attack Diagon Alley!**

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named makes an attack on the center of Wizard Britain. Pg. 2

**Sirius Black: Murderer or Victim?**

New information has come to light concerning the recently deceased Sirius Black, supposed mass-murderer. Pg. 4

Two pictures of Sirius lay under the heading. One was the oh so famous one taken of Sirius when he was in Azkaban. A crazy glow lit his eyes, one that made it very easy to believe him to be another insane Deatheater. The other was obviously taken before his imprisonment, most likely before he had even left school. It showed Sirius, James, Lily, Remus and Pettigrew sitting by the lake laughing and talking, their school robes lying forgotten behind them, their feet trailing in the cool waters of the lake. A lump formed in Harry's throat as he stared unblinking at the photos. With the resolution to save the photos no matter what the article said Harry opened to page four.

In the attack of Diagon Alley yesterday (to read more go to page two) Aurors were able to successfully capture nine Deatheaters, two of whom happened to be wildly known from the first war. While these captures were a wonderful occurrence in the fight against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, another captured Deatheater baffled the Aurors.

Peter Pettigrew, long thought to be martyr of the First War, believed to have been killed by the notorious mass-murderer Sirius Black shortly after Voldemort was defeated by Harry Potter (who happens to be Black's god-son coincidentally) was captured after torturing a family shopping for school supplies for the daughters third year at Hogwarts. The family wishes to remain nameless at this time. (Donations can be sent to the Daily Profit's main building or to St. Mungo's to help with the family's recovery).

While Polyjuice Potion is hard to make and even harder to gain on the market as it is a restricted substance, it is a widely known fact that it is impossible to Polyjuice a dead person. This led to the Aurors immediately transferring Pettigrew to a high security chamber where the questioned him under Veritaserum.

As you all can imagine the Aurors were shocked to find that Peter Pettigrew has not only been alive this entire time but has been a loyal Deatheater since the First War and was instrument in the Revival of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!

After further interrogation it was found that Sirius Black was never a Deatheater, nor did he commit the murders of the thirteen muggles at the end of the First War. In fact Black had been chasing Pettigrew, who was the Secret Keeper for the Potters when they found out He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was after them (to read more about the Potters turn to page five).

Pettigrew confessed to the murders of the muggles. When asked how he was able to flee the scene it was found that he is an unregistered Animagus, having the form of a rat. He lived as a pet rat (to a family that will also remain unnamed at this time) for many years before fleeing to his master's side.

Aurors wondering why this information had not been found in Black's trial found that Black never had a trial to begin with. Further search found that Barty Crouch Sr., who was in charge at the time, forewent the trial and sentenced Black to Azkaban for life.

Black's record has been cleared post-mortem and reparations are going to be made to the Black family along with an official pardon. Additionally a new committee has been formed to clear away such corruption that has allowed for such things to occur.

Your Faithful Reporter,

Esmeralda Choffings

Special Correspondent

Harry fell down against his headboard feeling a rush of emotions course through his body. First came the bitterness. Of course they would pardon him after he died! Their incompetence had deprived him of the chance of a normal childhood and had taken away from him another father. He gritted his teeth against the oncoming flood of tears. At least Pettigrew was going to get what he deserved. The filthy rat. That thought made him smile, albeit bitterly. The Ministry knew he was an Animagus, so they would put him in a higher security cell so he wouldn't be able to escape.

Glancing at the clock next to his bed he realized that it was almost eleven at night. "Happy almost Birthday to me" he muttered, then "I'm so sorry Sirius". Just like that, he couldn't hold it in anymore. Harry Potter collapsed into sobs fifty seven minuets before his sixteenth birthday. Thirteen minuets later he was fast asleep, and for the first time in five years he slept through the moments of midnight of his birthday.

"Hello Harry dear" a familiar voice said. Who was it? He recognized them, but couldn't place it. Actually, he couldn't see them either. "Open your eyes darling" said the same, soothing voice. Oh yeah, he needed to open his eyes before he could see. With that thought in mind he pulled back his eyelids. He was lying in a clearing in the woods. Sunlight bathed the tall grasses and warmed his skin. Something felt funny about his face. "I don't need my glasses!" he gasped. "Of course you don't Harry." Said the voice again. Harry sat up and looked around for the voice.

Sitting behind him was the most beautiful woman Harry had ever seen. She sat amid the sunbeams and grasses like they had been placed around her to compliment her beauty. Her long hair fell in waves down around her to pool on the bent stems of the grass, its dark burgundy in stark contrast against the pale green. Her ivory skin held no blemish except for the occasional wrinkle caused by smiling. Her eyes were a bright green, the exact color of his own. "Mum?" he whispered his voice breaking as he did so.

She smiled at him, love shining in her eyes. He scrambled up and all but threw himself into her arms, never wanting to let go. "Harry, I've missed you so much, my baby, my Harry" she crooned, clinging to him just as desperately.

Eventually their grips on one another loosened, though they continued to sit close together. It was then that Harry noticed the other things. Lily's pupils were elongated, splitting her irises, similar to those of a cat. They were also a deep violet, but you wouldn't know unless you stood close to her. Her facial structure was too odd to be human. Her cheekbones were raised higher, her lips fuller and her neck too long, thought these things enhanced her beauty rather than subtracting from it. "Mum, what are you?" he breathed, surprised at how blunt his query was.

"I was wondering when you'd notice" she said smiling. "Harry, before I go on, there's something you should know. I was adopted into the Evans family when I was three years old. My adopted mother, Maria Evans had been in an accident shortly after giving birth to Petunia and lost the ability to have children. Because of that when the chance to adopt another child came up, they jumped on it." Harry nodded in understanding, a bit shocked, but not surprised that he wasn't really related to the Dursleys.

"My biological family sent me away for two reasons, one to protect me from harm, and two, because they were unable to care for me. My biological family in from an extremely old magical race, one thought to have gone extinct long ago. It was believed my whole life that I was just an extremely powerful muggleborn witch, but much of my power is from my greatly enhanced magical core. It is also why you as so powerful. The gene that I gave to you is dominant, overriding that human ones. Until you come into your magical inheritance your body is glamouring itself naturally to protect you from nosy people speculating about what you are. You might want to glamour yourself after going through the transformation even still. I suspect the Ministry is still very controlling of magical creatures" at his nod she sighed "some things never change."

"Now, the reason I was sent away was because of my special circumstances. A long time ago a curse had been placed on our race, forcing us to become trapped in a special form, unique to our race. I was different though. In our race we are born in our special forms and are we get older we are able to tae on our human forms. I was born human. At first they thought I was a fluke child, one born without a form, just a normal human; they happen every so often, but I possessed the strain of magic specific to our clan.

"The problem for me was that I was locked in my human form instead of the other way around. After three years they arranged my adoption through one of the fluke children – they're called Sovims – and I grew up first in the muggle world and then in the Wizarding one. It wasn't until I died that I found out what I was –"

Although her mouth continued to move no sound came out. He saw her mouth, _I'm sorry, I believe you're waking now, I can't stay any longer._ She stood and tried to hug him but her body was fading, becoming first insubstantial, then transparent until she disappeared with a faint pop.

He looked around himself, a bit lost. Suddenly he felt the need to walk out of the clearing in the direction of the sun. After what could have been minuets or hours – he'd been too caught up in his own thoughts to notice – the trees grew thin and he was out of the forest. He was standing on a cliff above a plain. In the distance he could see dragons.

The Dursleys were woken at precisely twelve in the morning on July 31st by a scream. "Boy, quiet your racket!" he bellowed, but when that didn't stop his nephew's screams he got up to physically stop the boy.

The sight that met their eyes would scar them for the rest of their lives. Harry was suspended in the air limply, blood flowing down his body from his eyes and mouth, dripping from his fingers. His skin was so pale it was almost completely white and seemed to glow. Slowly the glow began to ripple and pulsate, as if it was a living creature. Faster and faster it rippled until it grew so great in intensity that it created sound.

As quickly as in had started, it stopped, taking Harry with it.

Quickly Petunia ran to Harry's desk and started writing. "Mum, what are you doing?" Dudley whimpered. "I'm writing to that Headmaster of his, I don't want to be blamed by those – those people if something happens to that boy." With that she stiffly walked over the Hedwig's cage and deftly tied the piece of paper to the bird's leg, then opened the window to let her out, saying "Take this to that Headmaster, bird".

Hedwig glared at the woman before hurrying to get to Number 12 Grimmauld Place where the Order was having a meeting….

The Order of the Phoenix had been discussing the rumor of Voldemort bringing the dragons onto his side when Hedwig flew down to Dumbledore's spot at the head of the table. Hedwig landed regally and held out her leg to him. When he did not move fast enough for her she leaned down and pecked him.

The Order watched with dread as Dumbledore's face went from concerned to grave within a matter of seconds. "I'm sorry dear friends but this meeting must be cut short. Young Harry's life seems to be in danger from an unknown sickness. If Madame Pomfrey, Minerva and Remus could come with me it would be much obliged." Ron, Hermione, Fred and George, who had been listening with an extendable ear froze in horror before retracting the thing as the door opened. Dumbledore took a jump rope from out his robe and extended it to the two women. "Ready? Good. Portus" as he said the spell to activate the portkey Ron and Hermione leapt down from their hiding places and grabbed onto the rope, ignoring the yells from Mrs. Weasely and the twins, intent on helping their friend.

As soon as they landed Hermione and Ron shot up the steps "Forgo the lecture Professors, we're too involved for you to exclude us now" Hermione called ignoring Minerva's shocked gasp at her less than kind words and tone.

The group burst into the room in time to see Harry's bloody body slowly lower from its position in the air so that he could stand on his own. His eyes snapped open, shocking them all, not because he was conscious, though that did shock them, but because his eyes were glowing violet. Turning away from them he held his hand directly in front of him and traced a complex pattern in the air in front of his body, his finger leaving trails of violet for a moment after they moved. The group rushed forward to grab onto him when his image grew fainter, then they were all gone, leaving the Dursley's angered and confused in the Smallest Bedroom at Number 4 Privet Drive.

The dragons looked different than any Harry had ever seen, though he knew he'd not seen very many dragons, only little Norberta, the ones from the dreaded Tri-Wizard Tournament and the sketches in his Care of Magical Creatures text. These dragons were sleek things, with long necks and slim bodies. Cartilage starting at the back of their long heads curled like waves down their necks, splitting at its base to broaden out into wings. Their wings were almost completely see through, but were obviously very strong despite their flimsy appearance. Smoke curled out from under one's leathery lips as it tilted its head back and let out a hiccup of flames. He could feel the warmth the flames gave off. It was at that point he noticed that he had wandered into the heart of the crowd of dragons.

He was standing right in front of the dragon when it lowered its mighty head. _Hello Luun_ it rumbled. Harry wondered how it could rumble like that and not hurt his ears when he noticed it was talking to him in his head. The dragons rumbled more as he realized this. Perhaps that was laughter?

_What does Luun mean, Great One?_ He thought.

_You're a smart one, aren't you? A Luun is one such as you, a child._ Harry took this in for a moment before asking the question that had been in the back of his mind since his mother had faded from his dream.

_Where are we? Obviously I'm dreaming, I saw my dead mum, but is this place real? I'd love to live in a place such as this. It's so beautiful and quiet here._ The dragon snorted, shooting embers from its nostrils as it did, making Harry jump back to avoid them

_This is the Dragon's Forest in The Hidden Realm. It is another world. It is in Romania in the human world. It is a special enclosure hidden from all but the top so called dragon tamers and the Unspeakables. We are the Drathgons, children of both the dragon and human races. _

_So this is real then? I just magically appeared here in Romania? Because When I want to sleep I was most definitely in Surrey._ Harry's eyes widened to a comical degree _Does that mean that my mother is still alive? …but why hasn't she taken me away from the Dursleys?_ He thought to himself.

_Little Luun, do not worry over that which is not in your own control. Leave that to your Mazzy and your Gretci, your father and mother. As for you, you are but a phantom, your soul travelling to the place it is needed at the current moment. You were meant to appear here to meet with the Lady Guardian, your Gretci. Now it is time for you to return Luun._ _You have your destiny to fufill._ With that he leaned his head forward and touched his nose to his exposed chest, right at the conjunction of his clavicals and opened his jaw slightly so that flames licked out but surprisingly didn't burn.

_Wait, does this mean my mother is alive? You never answered me! _Harry mind yelled at the great golden dragon as he dissipated into mist, then nothing. _Good luck son of my child._

When the Order members, Ron, Hermione and Harry appeared they found themselves in the rotating room in the Department of Mysteries. Everyone let go of Harry quickly as a surge of magic raced across his skin. With a deft wave of his hand all the doors in the room banged open. Finding the door he needed Harry steeped purposefully through, ignoring their surprised and angry shouts as all the doors closed behind him, leaving them to figure out which he went through.

When they finally found the room their fears were realized, for standing in the Death Room, the room that housed the Veil stood Harry, examining the thing.

"Harry, no!" Hermione screamed as she rushed forward, brushing off the hands of those trying to stop her, but when she reached to grab him she was shoved backwards by some invisible force.

Harry could feel his body, but he couldn't move at all. That is not to say that his body wasn't moving. On the contrary, his body was moving against his will. He watched sadly as his friends and the two people he viewed as grandparents tried to stop him but he could not control his actions. He winced, internally of course, as he blew Hermione halfway across the room. He stepped closer to the gossamer cloth and suddenly was able to move on his own. Instantaneously he felt a magnetic pull drawing him to the Veil. HE suddenly didn't want anything more than to reach forward and pull back the shimmering cloth and explore the secrets hidden there. Leaning in, he lightly drew back the curtain.

They watched in horror as he reached for the Veil and pulled it back. At first nothing happened, but then the Veil began drawing at his magic, causing a golden glow to surround him. Then the boom of magic burst forth from the Veil and they knew no more.


	2. When Ideas Collide

Disclaimer: I don't own, I don't own, I do not own

(to the tune of Hermione Can't Draw)

Chapter Two

When Ideas Collide

Charlie Weasely had been a dragon tamer in the Northern Romanian Reserve ever since he graduated from Hogwarts. He had gone through training within three years, a record far outshining the one set before him, five and a half years. He had a way with the large creatures that caused the Muggleborns to call him the 'dragon whisperer' jokingly. He only got the reference thanks to his father's insane obsession with all things Muggle.

He loved his job. He was great at his job. All his co-workers loved him, if he did say so himself. Then why was he here at the director's office? Charlie sat straight up as her door creaked open. "Come on in Charlie!" she called. As he walked into the large room he stiffened unintentionally. "Oh come now Charlie, you're not in trouble – nor any of your family" Director Hess teased. "Good morning" he said levelly to the many occupants in the office. For the room was full. He could recognize every Director of each Romanian Dragon Preserves and many upper level Dragon Tamers, the ones that worked in the high security enclosures.

"Sit Mr. Weasely" a commanding voice said from behind him. As he sat in the empty seat before him, the owner of the voice walked around to face him. She was young, younger than him, most likely not even out of school. She had long wavy blonde hair – so pale that it looked silvery. Her normally dreamy eyes were sharp and filled with secret knowledge. As she gracefully hopped up onto the edge of the desk the butterbeer cap necklace around her neck tinkled faintly. "Luna?" Charlie gasped, shocked to the core. "Show some respect to the Drathgon Princess, Weasely!" one of the Directors said, advancing on Charlie only to stop at Luna's cool glare. "I hardly think that the man who used to baby-sit me and taught me how to read should be so formal with me Director Hastings. However, this is immaterial." She turned towards him again her usual smile lighting up her face. Jumping down from the desk she stood in front of Charlie, her posture relaxed.

"We are here to induct you, Charlie Weasely, into one of the most highly held secrets of the Wizarding World. You who have a tremendous gift with dragons have been selected for a very special ask."

"You see, we elite in the world of dragon tamers are guardians of a grave secret. If you were to join us you would enter only through an unbreakable vow that only the Drathgon Prince would be able to free you from. Your life would never be the same. You would be forced to keep secrets from your family, friends and all those closest to your heart."

She tilted her head and stared at him, as if she could see into the very depths of him, past even his soul. It was truly something he knew was uniquely her. Quite suddenly she turned from him and moved to the desk again, leaning against it. "Or…you could choose not to, you wouldn't be the first, and definitely not the last….though we'd be forced to obliviate you afterwards." Something in her gaze was deadly, almost…dragon-like. That something excited him more than anything had ever done before.

"What to I need to swear?"

The question caused an approving rumble to circle the room. A hand clapped him on the shoulder and he looked up into the warm eyes of Linka Richards, his mentor and friend. "I'm proud of you kid" she murmured to him under the din, "I'm the one who recommended you to this, and though the Princess agreed wholeheartedly, most were unsure about inducting one so young. You are the youngest by far to agree to this surprisingly. Erica Ciero, the blonde over there," she said gesturing to a petite woman of about thirty standing to Luna's right "was twenty-seven when she was inducted."

Smiling at him the older woman gave him a quick hug before backing off and the chatter died away.

"Repeat after me Charlie" Luna commanded as she lifted her wand to join with his, "I swear to respect and uphold the ways and laws of the Drathgon, to never betray or harm any of the Drathgon. I will respect the ways of the Drathgons until they may fly free under the eyes of the Prince. So mote it be."

As the words died on his lips he could feel his magic reaching up and out to meld with the alien magic that suddenly filled the room. A sudden heat filled his entire being as his sight began to fade. Despite his initial instinct to thrash around and scream in panic another more animalistic urge within him welcomed the unknown.

Luna leaned down to him and he realized that he had sunk to his knees. "Sleep Charlie, knowledge will come with the morning light."

Luna's voice carried him through the final wave of fear and into sweet oblivion.

Charlie suddenly was aware of the battle that was raging around him. Wizards and witches threw spell after spell at the mot breathtaking dragons he had ever seen. But they were much too beautiful, too dangerous and wise to be mere dragons. No, these were true Dragons, myths to even witches and wizards. Well, except those Dragons that were fighting here now.

How dare these insignificant beings try to harm these wondrous creatures? The rage sprang up unannounced, yet filled his entire being. A man shot a cutting curse at a slender female and Charlie sprang into action before he had time to comprehend. He threw himself in front of the Dragon, but could do nothing as the curse went straight through his body without leaving a mark to fell the beauty behind him.

"Why" he whispered brokenheartedly.

"This battle was fought long ago. We are here now in a sort of memory from one of the great dragons who fought." Turning Charlie was unsurprised to see Luna standing behind him. "This is the final battle between the forces of Gregor the Merciless and the Great Drathgon before Gregor, using the blood of the Prince of the Drathgon, given freely so that the Prince might save his kind bound all Drathgon into the Realm."

Turning Charlie watched the battle with weary eyes. A large emerald green Drathgon reared up, thrashing back and fourth as cutting curses turning his flank into shreds.

As he dropped to the ground his body grew fuzzy, as if looking at it through frosted glass, and seemed to fold in on itself until clarity popped back into existence, and where once stood a wounded Drathgon now stood a young man of no more than twenty years. Without breaking stride he fired off three killing curses at his attackers and faded into the ranks of the Drathgons to where a young woman with silvery hair stood surrounded by wounded Drathgons and people.

"So that is what makes the Drathgon special" Charlie stated, way past the point of being shocked by anything as he gestured to the man who moments before was a mighty Drathgon. Luna smiled, but soon a somber expression overcame her features. "Shh, watch" she mumbled.

As in all memories they found themselves pulled along as the man stumbled towards the young girl. The girl's eyes grew anguished as she spotted him, reaching out to him wound, her hands glowing with Healing Light. "No, my chooshki, my dear sister, save you power for those who need it." At her incredulous look he continued "I won't be needing it. A dead man has no use for such things."

The young woman stared at her brother in horrid understanding before slowly nodding, a tear tracing a silvery path down her cheek. The man before her wiped it away with trembling fingers and with a softly whispered "Sorry chooshki, love you" he was gone.

Charlie watched in fascination as the Prince of Drathgon appeared before Gregor the Merciless and willingly offered his own sacrifice so that his people might live. The Prince appeared in the middle of the battle where the horrid man was watching the death and destruction around him.

"I have come offering surrender Gregor." He said softly to the stunned man before him. With my death you will let my people be or you shall suffer the consequences."

The man smirked and nodded, obviously not taking what the young prince was saying. "So you have realized how futile your resistance is monster? Very well, have a good afterlife in Hell!" with that he jumped out of bed and drove his sword into the young Dragon's stomach, killing the wounded prince instantly.

"No!" came the heart-wrenching wail as the Princess of Drathgon appeared, watching the light die from her brother's eyes. Gregor smirked before using the blood seeping from the body before him to draw complex runes on the ground before him. He murmured a spell and all at once a sickly green light shone around each member of the Drathgon. "Now I will lock you away forever you disgusting beasts!" he crowed "never again will you be seen in this world!" At his utterance a ghost-like figure arose from the dead body of the prince and smiled at the insane man before him in pity.

"Do you know nothing of blood magic, human? Do you know nothing of the laws of blood freely given? No" he said after a pause. "I can see you don't. Nevertheless, my own sacrifice alters this curse. My people will dwell within our own realm, the Autumn Lands only until the Prince; the Bringer of the New Life defies those that would control him. As for the price you must pay for taking the life of a Royal let it be that you and your and yours forevermore shall serve the Drathgons in any capacity needed. As I say, so it will be."

The apparition disappeared in the wind and the light that surrounded the Drathgon flickered, and then faded, taking their bodies with them.

Charlie watched in sick fascination as the few dozen warriors left alive on the field screamed in pain as magic altered their bodies, making them taller, more agile, with sharper teeth, swifter reflexes and better senses.

Then there was darkness.

"Good morning your Highness" a group of servant girls said as she glided past her through the sunlit hall. She smiled at the young girls, murmuring "good morning Josephine, Nedira, Louisa" as she went, oblivious of the excited giggling her greeting had caused between her faithful worshippers.

She travelled onward, through the open, freshly cleaned hall until she reached a less used wing of the palace. Dust coated everything as the servants had yet to clean the wing. She walked down a smaller side hallway that ended in a giant art window. The blues and greens of the glass sea cast colored shadows on the floor. She turned right and pressed her hand to the bare wall.

The wood around her hand groaned as it let out a soft glow and disappeared. The room in front of her was clean, unlike the dirty halls and forgotten rooms behind her. It was large, but homey, with arching ceilings and rounded walls. They were whitewashed cut by smooth arches and panels of deep burgundy wood. Deep-set windows rested at intervals along the walls, bordered by bookshelves. It was easy to imagine a person sitting for hours in one of the cushioned windows reading book after book from the convenient shelves.

Plush couches and chairs sat in groups surrounding dark wood tables where a group could sit in the evening and laugh off the pleasant full feeling left over from a fulfilling meal.

She swept through the room and through the hidden door beside a bookcase. The hall beyond was light and airy. Doors lined the hall, each with a name engraved on it. She did not stop to read the writing on the doors, her path was clear.

Stopping in front of one, she briefly ran her fingers over the word _Healer_. Peaking in she spied her quarry. "Sorry to bother you Healer Ivy, but–"

"Lily, why did you doing here? Are you sick? Why did you go through the secret wing to get to me…unless Lily, please tell me you didn't go in to visit them I told you not–" "No, I didn't I swear!" Lily squeaked, looking more than a little terrified of the imposing woman in from of her. "I needed to clear my mind, and was hoping that I'd be able to visit them….please Healer Ivy" she begged.

"Oh goodness Lily, please call me Elizabeth, we've known each other too long to stick to formalities" the woman grumbled, leaning back into her chair. "I believe they'll be waking soon, so yes you can go visit them" a joyous cry ripped from within Lily as she threw herself across the room at the amused Healer. "Thank you so much 'Lizabeth!" she cried as she rushed from the room, chased by the sound of the Healer's deep laughter.

She stood outside the room directly across from Elizabeth's office, wanting to enter, yet afraid of what she'd find. She'd watched with her father as the agents of those who wished to keep them from the Other Realm had cheated and lied to the one who lay in the bed behind the door. She finally had him back, but would he even want anything to do with her?

Gathering her Griffindor courage she pushed into the room.

His dark head was bowed, resting in his hands, loose hair casting shadow on his haunted face. Even broken as he was his image brought tears of love and happiness to her eyes, "Oh thank the gods" she cries softly, slowly sliding to the floor along the wall.

"Lily" he cried as his head shot up, eyes rising to meet hers. In two leaping bounds he was standing in front of her, silent. Dropping to his knees he reached shaking arms up to caress her face and hair.

"Could it really be you?" he murmured to himself. "I feel like I've been living in a nightmare, one where our life together fell apart, betrayed as we were, left for dead, our child not knowing who we truly were."

Rising to her knees Lily met his gaze head on, her own hands grasping his firmly. "Your life has been nothing but a nightmare since that night love, one that I have been unable to free you from, until now." Leaning forward she brushed her lips against his in a gentle kiss. His body, which had been frozen in his anxiety and fear of hallucination, responded, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss.

The two clung together, desperate to feel the other against their skin. To know that the other was truly there, not another dream sent to torture them of what had once been. Lips brushed skin and hands grasped at hems as the need for skin-to-skin contact pulled them onward. Slowly, their need was quieted though they remained tightly wound around on another.

Lily hugged her husband hard "Oh Sirius, I've missed you so!" she whispered.


	3. Mum?

Disclaimer:

I do not own HP or anything resembling a work published by anyone or anything

recognizable from TV or a movie

A/N:

Thanks to Cassia4u your review gave me the push to finish this chapter! Oh and sorry about the lack of page breaks, mine doesn't seem to work, so I guess I changed what I'm doing for changes of scene

Chapter Three

Mum?

Harry suddenly shot up from his cozy bed out of a sound sleep. He was thirsty. His throat was parched and stuck against itself like day-old gum to the bottom of a shoe. He absolutely needed water, right that very second. Everything else was secondary. The fact that he did not know where he was or even how he got there did not even register in his mind.

Throwing back the covers he stumbled out of the bed towards the open door through which he could see a bathroom. The thirst was insistent to an overpowering degree and only continued to grow. Turning on the tap he cupped his hands below the flow of chilled water and bent down to quench his thirst. After a time he raised his head and shut off the water, wiping drips off his chin with his other hand. What little breath he did have left his body when he looked up into the mirror. Reflected in it was his face, although it was altered greatly since he had last seen it. His hair, which he had realized was longer, just reached the base of his neck where it met his shoulders. It was smoother than it had ever been in the past – he was actually able to flatten his bed head when he ran his fingers through it! – and had deepened in color, no longer a dark brown but black that shone burgundy when the light hit it. His facial structure was different too, his jaw broader, nose longer, cheekbones more refined. _I kind of look like Malfoy!_ He thought in passing.

It was true, though the alterations in his face did not change the fact that he was Harry Potter; rather it brought out his mother in him, if his vision of her was anything to go by. He truly looked like an aristocratic young man and less like the young malnourished boy he had been for all of his life. Actually, he reminded himself of a picture of he had found of Sirius from his school days.

He grinned at himself in the mirror then gasped, berating himself for not noticing before. He definitely looked like his mother, past the obvious. If he looked closely, his irises were divided by violet pupils, his neck longer, though not as long as his mother's had been.

"It wasn't just a dream then. I bet that wherever I am now has something to do with my dream" A deep rumbling laughter reverberated around the room.

_Correct Luun, I was right in stating that you are a smart one._

For a second Harry was stunned to hear the voice of the ancient one he had visited in his dreams but brushed his confusion aside.

"Um, Sir, can I ask you something?"

_Of course Luun, never be afraid to ask a question._ Harry thought of Snape and mentally snorted. _Has someone made you feel otherwise Luun?_

"Er, well, yes"

'_It's like he could hear my thoughts' _

_That's because I _can_ hear your thoughts. I fear the enchantments that you so recently broke have been in existence for so long that it is a long process to break them. _

"What enchantments did I break? I don't remember anything of that sort and I 'm not even allowed to use magic over the summer."

_Oh Luun, this story is a long and sad one, a story for another time. What was your original question though?_

"Um, last time we spoke you said something just before you left. You said, that – that I was the child of your child. Is that true? Are you really my grandfather?"

"It's time to wake up now Charlie" a dreamy voice said bringing him up from his dream of Percy and Dumbledore dancing an intense tango while Neville Longbottom and Voldemort played violin and guitar respectively.

Luna's large eyes were inches away from his own when he finally managed to open his. "Oh good, your awake, I was afraid that the Bubmloos had gotten to you. Don't doubt when it does happen" she said in explanation, although to what he wasn't quite sure.

"Did I just view a Direct Memory?" Charlie asked, much shaken. Direct Memories were funny things, used before the creation of the Pensieve. When one viewed a memory it could not be interfered with, but once a person viewed it, it became their memory as well. In the Tenth Century a wizard by the name of Eadric the Cruel had used Direct Memory as a way to torture his victims into insanity or to gain information by showing a person their own torture over and over again. The victim would feel the other's enjoyment of the torture they had undergone and were driven to madness or suicide or both. Since then the Pensieve had been invented as well as the Cruciatus, thus the spell was not forbidden as 'dark'. It was actually only well known to the most avid scholars, spellsmiths, and Master Mind-healers.

Luna smiled at him, proud that he had picked up on the fact so quickly.

"You did. It has been passed down through my family ever since the curse was placed on the Drathgons. All those who fought against them were bound by Magic Itself, they and their children, and their children's children, and so on would be bound the Drathgon race. Their bodies were altered, their muscles strengthened, endurance increased, their reflexes sharpened, all so that they may serve the Drathgon race should they be needed. Although the first few generations cursed and feared the new powers they were cursed with, no call to arms was ever issued, and the later generations revered their powers and each felt that if the Drathgon race should ever rise again, they would be honored to serve.

It is how my great-grand aunt became one of the Bound Guard, and a Fated one too, one born to protect and guide one of the Sovims, the Drathgon born under the curse in human form. She leaned forward, bringing her hands to the sides of Charlie's temples. Once again he was sucked into a memory.

_The mansion was quiet. The silence had once been an unusual thing, but now, with his and Catharine's youngest, Emilia, in Hogwarts the silence was often overbearing. Ronaldo gazed down at his wife, noting that she had fallen asleep. This was odd in of itself, Catharine never slept during the day, yet this had become a usual occurrence over the past month. Suddenly, his wife's body began to glow. An invisible force picked her up from the settee and held her suspended. No matter what spells he shot at the force surrounding her, the retired Auror could not get through to his wife. _

_With widening eyes he watched as glamours visibly fell from his wife's body, turning the petite, delicate woman into an equally petite, yet lithe and visibly strong, almost dangerous looking woman. He blinked as he realized that his wife stood before him, upright and aware. Tentatively he reached towards her, wanting skin contact to help him make sense of the confusion that was his life at that very moment. _

_Her eyes snapped open. She reflexively crouched into a defensive position, her movements almost too fast for him to follow. Seeing who is was before her she relaxed. "Catharine, what just happened?" he asked, wonder and fear heavy in his voice. It wasn't that he was afraid of his radiant wife, on the contrary, her new look was even more enticing, but he was a man who followed his gut and it was telling him that this very night would be a change in their lives, and his descendant's children as well._

_Catharine smiled a sad smile and motioned for him to sit. She began to tell her husband a fantastical story of Drathgon and their banishment….the scene blurred and Charlie realized the memory somehow skipped ahead so he wouldn't have to rehear the history of the Drathgon. Catharine was explaining how she was a descendant of one of the families who had mercilessly killed the Drathgons. How she had been Awakened so that she might serve the most Wise and Noble race._

"_How can you serve them if they are trapped in another realm?" Ronaldo wondered. "There have been times where a Drathgon child has been born in their human form. They are magically transported into this realm, a part of the curse, which recognizes them as humans, and a member or two of the Protectors are Awakened and become their Guardians, friends, or whatever the child desires. They are called Sovims and it is rare that anyone outside the immediate family ever knows the truth about the children. They are brought up as pureblood children will be, but are aware of their heritage. I have been Awakened to foster such a child." _

_Turning she held out her hand to her husband and smiled, revealing teeth a bit too pointed to be human._

"_Come love, we must get to the Rift, the place where the two realms meet. This is where we will collect the child from those Awakened Guardians who protect the rift."_

Then the room grew fuzzy. Colors blended and outlines blurred. The woman, the Protector, Catharine, turned and smiled directly at him before turning away. The scene went black.

The first thing Charlie was aware of next was a small hand shaking him back into consciousness. It took effort but he was able to open his eyes next. Once again Luna's eyes were right in front of his staring unblinking into his with a look of great concentration in them. Charlie blinked. She smiled at him before moving back and offering him a glass of water.

"You were out for over an hour."

Charlie watched for a moment as she danced across the room they were in. Belatedly he realized that they were no longer in the office. He was lying on a small but comfortable bed in a modestly sized bedroom. A large bay window took up half of one wall, gossamer curtains hung across somehow managing to shield the view. A vase of sunflowers and a silver circlet sat on a dark hardwood armoire shelf.

Suddenly Luna was at his side once more.

"When a person shares a Direct memory with someone for the first time they experience it as well. After that they can choose not to watch. When we went under the first time Elisi Griven was kind enough to move us here. As I was the one sharing the memory I woke before you. We were out for about three hours. We are in my personal rooms on this reservation." As she was speaking Luna had pulled out a vial of shimmering liquid attached to a chain around her neck from under her robes.

"Give me your dominant hand and forehead Charlie."

Not knowing why but safe in his knowledge of the young woman before him Charlie leaned forward and placed his left hand into her outstretched one. Luna uncorked the vial and poured a small amount onto her finger. With movements so quick the outline of her hand actually blurred she drew the profile of a figure on the back of his hand. Luna moved her hand away before murmuring a quiet spell. The liquid on her hand began to warp. Wings sprung from its back and wrapped around his wrist as the figure turned to face forward. Despite the fact that it was only a simple drawing they could tell that the figure was Charlie.

Looking back at Luna Charlie found his gaze caught in Luna's intense eyes. He was unable to look away. There was something there, some deep wonder mixed with something more profound than normal teen angst.

Luna looked away, leaving Charlie feeling somewhat bereft.

"I am marking you with the traditional markings of a Protector. As you were not born into this line of work you may choose to remain human, or to take on some of the characteristics of the Protectors. Your teacher, Linka Richards, chose to remain human to stay with her family. Director Vance, the Director of Northern Caverns Inner Sanctuary, chose to take on traits of Protectors. His manipulation skills dramatically increased along with his magic reserves and his retention of languages."

Luna pulled out another vial and presented it to him.

"If you want to stay as you are, you must drink this in the next eight hours. If you want to become part Protector you will go into a sort of coma for the next four days. During that time your body will change. I know it is different from the memory I showed you. That is because each Protector that is born into this life is magically bound to a specific Drathgon. When that Drathgon comes to this world the Bound Protector is alerted and their body slowly readies itself for the changes, until with a sudden blast of power they become fully fledged Protectors."

Charlie was smart. The Sorting Hat had almost put him in Ravenclaw, but he had more stupid bravery in him, so he had gone to Gryffindor. The one thing the two houses shared however was the insane amount of curiosity into mystery and legend. So how could Charlie say no to such an intriguing proposal as his present situation?

"One more thing before you make your final decision" Luna said, bringing him out of his reverie. "Every born Protector has the ability to see auras. This ability allows them to see their mate after they come into their inheritance. Most humans who choose to take on the Protector traits also are granted this ability."

Well then, if the incentives hadn't swayed him before, that certainly had.

"I'll go through with the transformation."

Luna smiled once more and the darkness that Charlie was starting to associate with conversations with Luna took him over.

"Um, last time we spoke you said something just before you left. You said, that – that I was the child of your child. Is that true? Are you really my grandfather?"

The silence following Harry's question was deafening. Just as he was about to apologize for his question Harry got the most curious feeling that the voice was….smiling. When it spoke next it felt as if the voice were actually _hugging_ him.

_Indeed my young Luun, I am your Grandfather._

Well then. Harry was quite sure how to proceed for this point. Sensing his bemusement, Harry's grandfather began to chuckle. When Harry pouted his chuckles turned into full blown laughter.

_Ah, my little Luun, I am so very glad to finally have you among us. Finally my family is all together in one place._

"There's more to our family besides us and Mum then?" Harry asked with mounting amazement. Finally, after all these years Harry was going to have a family, one that would _love_ him and wouldn't throw him into a cupboard or locked into a trash filled bedroom with a cat-flap for food and bars on the windows.

_Indeed Luun, our family is vast. Your mother is not my only child. She has three younger siblings, Kira, Octavius, and Palomia, though Palomia is many years her junior. My little Palo is actually the same age as you._

The two conversed for a long time before faint footsteps were heard coming closer to Harry's door.

_Well, it seems I will soon overstay my welcome Luun. I hope to see you soon, once you've recovered enough._

"Wait, who's coming, when will I see you again? I feel fine, I can come to you now! I–"

_Relax Luun. You need time, and I feel this coming conversation will be good for you._

That's when the door opened.

Harry turned around and gasped in shock, for standing in the doorway stood the one person he most wanted to see.

"Mum?"

For a time they had simply stared into one another's eyes, content to lay side by side, knowing the other needed this just as much as they did. However, each had burning questions which could only be answered by the other and soon the dam broke.

"Lily, why didn't I remember our life? Why didn't anybody remember our marriage or anything from when we were together? Not even Remus, or Albus remembered." Lily propped herself up on her elbow so she could better look into her reclining husband's face.

"When I altered your memories for our safety, I did not just adjust yours, I also changed Remus', Albus', Sev's, Poppy's, Minerva's, Alice's, Franks', Hagrid's and Pettigrew's. Well, James and I did. He knew our supposed marriage was a fraud meant to protect us, nothing more. We built on the crush he had on me back in fourth year from when he was such a prat and made you all believe him in love with me. The false memories put my acceptance to dating him around when you finally got up the courage to ask me out in seventh year. Each major development in our relationship was covered up and rewritten."

At this point Lily was interrupted by Sirius who pulled her down against him chest, needing the closer physical contact. "I am so sorry my love" he whispered "so, so sorry." Lily shushed his apologizes and held him as he cried over their lost years that should have been spent happily together raising their son and other children that should have already been born. He cried over the lives that had been lost to the war, and all the pain that had been felt by those who survived. Mostly though, he cried for his son.

"Lily, how did I appear here? The last thing I remember was the battle in the Department of Mysteries, then waking up not knowing where I was. Suddenly all of these memories hit me and I realized that the last sixteen years had been a lie, well more than I already knew. It was all a bit of a jumble up there in my head, but it started to clear and I started to understand all of the memories, and then I realized that you and James had _died _protecting Harry and that you were _dead_ and gone and I would never hold you again. That's when you stepped into the room again and I thought perhaps I had died and gone to heaven."

Lily sighed. "Well this might seem strange to you but I'm not exactly human" thus she began with her story of the Drathgon. "So what the scholars believe happened was that you fell through the Veil, but instead of dying or passing on to an alternate reality you were drawn into this world because of our connection. For a while we had a hard time of caring for you because the curse left us in Drathgon form, but a year ago the curse was broken. Finally we were able to assume our human forms, although we still cannot cross over into the other world. Because the two worlds were ripped apart so swiftly it will take time for the rift to heal fully and allow the two worlds to become one once more."

"A year ago? And how long have I been here?" Sirius wondered aloud.

"You have been here for six years now. We left you body in a sort of stasis which is why your muscles haven't atrophied already. Don't worry though, you have not been here too long in the human world's time. Because of the violence of the separation of the worlds, time runs differently here. For every two weeks in the human world a year goes by here. The funny thing about this world is that we don't seem to age any since the day we arrived here."

Lily leaned down to kiss him, marveling at how she was once again able to do so. It had been years and years and years, the exact amount she did not know, it had been that long. Still the feel was the same.

"Lily, how did the curse break? Why now after all the years that the worlds have been separated?"


	4. Pure Wishes

Harry was in complete shock. Standing in the doorway was his completely alive mother. "So it wasn't a dream" he mumbled distractedly to himself.

"Hello Harry" she said softly. Blinking Harry wondered if it was even possible for so many strange things to happen to the same person. Numbly he sat on the bed behind him. "Hi mum."

All of the sudden he and his mum were hugging and crying, trying to fit over a decade of missed time and love into one hug.

Slowly Lily began to explain just exactly how she was still alive and where they were.

"So we are in the Drathgon citadel, yes? And this is a private room in the infirmary? How long do I have to stay here?" Lily smiled at that "well, Elizabeth will most likely want to look you over but I don't see any reason why you won't be able to move into your room in my apartments in the royal compound, that is, if you wish to."

"I would love to mum!" Harry crowed. Lily smiled, but then looked unsure.

"Mum, what's wrong?"

"There is one more very important piece of information that you should know. When you were born there was a prophesy -" "Mum, I know about the prophesy." Lily paused, but shook her head at him. "While the prophesy is important it is not what I'm about to tell you. When Dumbledore told your father and I about the prophesy we were terribly worried." Lily rose from the bed and began to pace. "Know that we had no idea that our secret would last this long, we thought for sure that my charms would cancel out in the case of my death, we never thought that it would come to this. Ahh, I'm rambling!" she stopped, suddenly unsure. Her body seemed to fold in on itself.

"Well, I'm going to be blunt. Sirius is actually your father, not James." Ignoring Harry's dumbfounded expression she charged on, "the whole situation with everyone and their mother thinking I was married to James was a very, very, well thought out plan that all involved approved of for your safety. We had to Obliviate a lot of people to make them all forget my relationship with your father. In that number was your father, um Sirius I mean. It was his idea. James jumped at the chance to help his brother in all but blood, Remus agreed that it was most likely the best plan to ensure our survival, and James's actual wife, who was a dream seer, just smiled and said it would all be alright in the end."

Harry, who had been silently growing more confused and hurt through it all said "If Sirius has always been my father, why didn't he tell me that when he met me? Why make such a big deal out of James being my father? Why did he let Hagrid take me after you and da-and James were murdered! WHY DID HE GO AFTER PETTIGREW INSTEAD OF CARING FOR ME?" By the time he finished he was standing yelling in frustration. Lily looked panicked at first, the worried, but a moment of clarity stole over her and she approached her hurting son and embraced him.

"Oh Harrian, Sirius didn't choose not to tell you, he didn't know you were his son." Harry pulled back, child-like confusion plain as day on his face "what do you mean Mum? How could he not know? Unless...you Obliviated him?" Shaking her head no, Lily replied "it's not quite like that. When the plan was first in the works Sirius was worried he would let the information out by accident. He was always the quintessential Gryffindor and he wore his heart on his sleeve. To safeguard against it he had me put a strong memory charm I created to lock his memories away while simultaneously putting the fabricated memories in place of them. The charm was strong enough to keep his memories locked away all this time." Harry nodded slowly before turning back to her. "My name is name Harrian? And what did you mean by all this time? He's, well...it's my fault...Siri-um, dad is...dead."

Lily led him to the bed and made him sit before speaking "Harry, when Sirius fell through the veil he didn't pass on to the next great adventure as most who fall through it do. Because he is the life-mate of a Drathgon and the fact that he died before it was his time he was brought to this world instead. Oh, and yes, your name is Harrian. Your full name is Harrian Euandros Sirius Black-Potter-S'thakra."

Letting him take it all in Lily left the room to talk with the healer. When she returned she brightly announced "Lizabeth, the Healer, said that you should be fine to come back to our rooms but she'd like to keep you here for another few minutes so she can look you over.

"So Sirius is alive? He's actually my dad and he's alive? Wait, does he even know that he's my dad?" Harry questioned.

"Glad you have that much confidence in me Harry." Sirius said from the doorway." He chuckled at the two inhabitants of the room as they simultaneously spun around to look at him.

Before a word could be said a voice from the hall behind Sirius cried "ah! You're awake and about too? What is with this family, stubborn, the lot of you. Get in, get in! Might as well check you both when I have you in the same place." Sirius was pushed into the room by a small woman with grey eyes and equally grey hair. However, the woman was roughly the same age as Lily.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get on the bed. Now!" the woman grumbled at the two while Lily laughed at their bewildered expressions. Thus started the check-up. Elizabeth, as he asked them to call her, NOT Lizabeth as Lily called her, ran scan after scan, all the while chatting with them. Although she was nothing like Madame Pomphrey Harry got the distinct impression that they would be best friends if they ever met one another.

"Alright, you two. My scans show that you are well enough to go back to Lily's rooms, but no strenuous exercise for the next few weeks and you need to come in for a follow up at the end of every week. In addition, if you start to feel nauseous, dizzy, or unusual at all you must come in immediately. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes Madame" the to said not without a touch of fear.

The three spent the rest of the morning and the afternoon becoming better acquainted after so many years. They found that all the strain Sirius' mind had taken during his stay in Azkaban had dissipated with the charms Lily had cast to hide his memories. Soon Lily began to tell them about her place, and by extension their places in the Drathgon society.

"You're telling me that not only am I not not human, but you are the Heir to the Drathgon Throne, and I for some reason will succeed you?"

"Yes, although that's not all. I already told Sirius this, but I didn't have a chance to tell you yet. Up until a year ago, Autumn Lands time (that is the name of this universe by the way Harry), every Drathgon was stuck in their Drathgon form. Somehow when you touched the Veil you broke the curse that kept us in our forms."

"That's not all" Sirius cut in "you are also the heir to the Black and Potter fortunes which make you practically royalty in the wizarding world." He laughed as Harry groaned and dropped his head into his hands. Lily stood and pulled him into a tight hug, laughing as she did so. "Mum, I don't think I'm the right person for all of this. There must be someone else who has more of a right to the throne than I. I didn't even grow up here!"

"Well Harry, you do have cousins, but they never showed the potential to be the next ruler after me. This is not to say that they all aren't accomplished and able, on the contrary, they are all some of the brightest and best of your generation, yet they have never showed the potential. You see, Drathgon leaders are chosen by magic itself. Have you ever heard of Wish Magic?" she asked. Sirius's eyes lit up in recognition, but Harry shook his head no. "Well, this will take a while to explain then. Wish Magic has a long and sad history. Wish Magic was once a magic that every person could use. In fact, it was the only type of magic. There were no muggles, only magical people and beings. With Wish Magic a person could clear the stormy skies so a farmer could finish a harvest, or a Drathgon could stir up a wing when their wings were too tired on a long journey, or protect their children from harm on the way to market. It was used by all for little things, harmless things. You see, the people then were wise and knew that asking for more than was needed would be selfish and wrong. They knew everything came with a price, especially magic. The farmer who finished his harvest with the aid of magic had storms for twice as long as the original one the very next day. The Drathgon would encounter a windless day and would have to rest during another journey. The protected children would encounter a fallen tree so large that it completely blocked the path and they had to take the longer route. Even though it made things longer at times, Wish Magic was truly a beneficial thing for the Beings and beings of earth.

"However, greed and desire are a very much a human traits, ones that would case humans to exploit Wish Magic sooner or later. A man, whose name has been lost in time, wanted to marry the beautiful daughter of a local butcher. Unfortunately for him he did not impress the butcher and his courtship was spurned. You see, the man was a bit of a lay about and the butcher feared his daughter would not be taken care of if he consented to the match. The girl had many prospects and so the butcher decided instead on the son of the local tailor. The young man was bright and well mannered and would one day take over his father's prosperous business. When the spurned man found out about the match he flew into a rage. He wished that the girl would become his. Sure enough on the day of her wedding she was left alone in the butcher's house while her family went to greet the guests and have them sit so the wedding could start. In those few minutes the man broke into the house, gagged and tied her, and took her away on his horse. Her family returned to the house to find the door broken in, tables overturned, and other clear signs of the struggle she made, but by that time the kidnapped girl was long gone. As if magic herself was mourning over the misuse of Wish Magic it began to rain. For days it poured. The man who had so abused Wish Magic was forced to search for cover when he could no longer see in front of him.

"Wish Magic was appalled at its use and, seeing what now was in store for the girl if the man was allowed to have her as his own, did nothing when she caught pneumonia and died. Wish Magic did not stop there though. It looked into the hearts of every human and if it deemed them unsatisfactory it no longer answered their calls upon it. That was when words like witch, wizard, sorceress, enchanter, and shaman came into existence. Some were meant with reverence and respect, others were derogatory. Soon fighting broke out over Wish Magic. Muggles and the non-magicals were dubbed in retaliation, hunted those who used Wish Magic. Some magical humans used Wish Magic to retaliate, but a others only used it to protect themselves and their friends and loved ones. The Drathgons tried to stop the fighting but were unsuccessful. Wish Magic them split itself in two. Magic was created, a force that could be used with proper attention and focus and Wish Magic was given to the Royals of the Drathgon race for their efforts to end the who were magical and retaliated had their magic taken away from them. They became the first squibs, which is were the stigma of being a squib comes from.

"Wish Magic was still wary of allowing any being to use it, too afraid of being misused, so it became a sort of judgement system the Royals used to determine the Heir to the throne. If one was pure of heart they would become a candidate. If at any point they made a wish that Wish Magic deemed worthy it would be granted and the current King, King being a term used for both men and women, would become aware of the granted wish."

Harry and Sirius sat for a time, taking in Lily's story until Harry spoke up. "I don't remember making any special sort of wish. What did i do?"

"Harry, when I dream-walked into your dream world was there anything you were wishing for then?" "All I wanted at that moment...was to be able to live with you...and all my friends and family without the threat of Voldemort hanging over me. I wanted to live in a world where Hagrid wouldn't be persecuted because he's half-giant or where innocent creatures are sentenced to death because of corrupt officials who take bribes or where people are put in Azkaban for crimes they did not commit." Here he shared a wry grin with Sirius before looking at his hands, "I just wanted people to be accepting of differences. I want people to be happy."

Harry looked up when he felt two pairs of arms embrace him. His parents were on either side of him, beaming and hugging him. So this is how it feels to have parents he thought. "Why are you hugging me?" he asked, confused.

"Do I need a reason, pup?" his dad asked. Harry shook his head "Was my wish really that strong and, er, pure then?"

"Yes love, it really was. It was strong enough to erase the old curse that has kept the gate between the two worlds closed. My father felt your wish a year ago Autumn Lands time and then you appeared, eyes glowing violet, skin deathly pale, and quickly you fell unconscious. From that moment you have spent all your time in the private ward of the hospital wing and now here. Only those in the Royal family and a select group of staff who know better than to spread rumor know you are here. On that note, would you two handsome men like to escort me to dinner?"

"Dinner?" They questioned as one. Lily grinned, "you know, the last meal of the day, comes after lunch?" Harry groaned, "really mum? Anyway, where would we be going that you'd need an escort?"

"Well it will only be a small gathering, but wouldn't you like to start meeting more people?" Both she and Sirius laughed at his dubious expression. "Wouldn't you like to meet the rest of your family Harry?"


End file.
